Question: $\vec u = (-2,9)$ $\vec w = (-2, -3)$ $-2\vec u - 5\vec w = (~ $
Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {-2}\vec u - {5}\vec w &= {-2}(-2,9) - {5}(-2,-3) \\\\\\\\ &= (4, -18) - (-10, -15) \\\\\\\\ &= (4- (-10), -18- (-15)) \\\\ &= (14, -3) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 14, -3 )$